The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sil Quirin’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Weener, Germany during Summer 2000. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Pelargonium peltatum cultivars that are moderately vigorous with unique flower coloration, medium to dark green-colored foliage, trailing growth habit, and low oedema susceptibility.
The new Geranium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Hillscheider Amethyst’, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type violet-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage with very weak zonation, and moderately, vigorous to vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is ‘Royal Blue’, not patented, characterized by its double type medium to dark purple-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage without zonation, and vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2001 in a controlled environment at Weener, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2001 at Weener, Germany and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.